Season one
The first season was shot at Silvercup Studios in Queens, and other various locations in New York City.Silvercup Studios. Retrieved May 17, 2013. Season one premiered on September 27, 2012. Elementary presents a contemporary update of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes set in the contemporary United States. Sherlock Holmes is a former consultant to Scotland Yard, and also an addict. He traveled to New York City to check into a rehabilitation center and stays on in Brooklyn with Joan Watson, who becomes his sober companion and eventually his apprentice. On October 23, 2012, CBS picked up Elementary for a full season. Shooting for the second episode started in late July.Kondolojy, Amanda (October 23, 2012). "'Vegas' & 'Elementary' Get Full Season Orders From CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved October 23, 2012.(CPSPhoto). Lights! Camera! Action! New Sherlock Holmes drama #Elementary starring Jonny Lee Miller and Lucy Liu has started production in NYC. Instagram. Retrieved May 23, 2013. On November 15, 2012, CBS ordered two additional episodes to its current season, bringing the total number of episodes to 24.Porter, Rick (November 15, 2012). "'Guys With Kids' and 'Elementary' get more episodes, 'Vegas' cut by one". Retrieved 15 November 2012. On March 27, 2013, CBS renewed Elementary for a second season.Kondolojy, Amanda (March 27th, 2013). "'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved June 17, 2013. Cast : See also: List of appearances Main cast Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes (24 episodes) Lucy Liu as Joan Watson (24 episodes) Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson (24 episodes) Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell (23 episodes) Recurring guest cast Natalie Dormer as Irene Adler / Moriarty (3 episodes) Linda Emond as Dr. Candace Reed (3 episodes) Steve Park as Oren Watson (2 episodes) Vinnie Jones as Sebastian Moran (2 episodes) Ato Essandoh as Alfredo Llamosa (2 episodes) Susan Pourfar as Emily Hankins (2 episodes) Episodes Poll What did you think of season one? Awesome Good OK Poor Terrible International distribution As well as doing well in the states, Elementary is also an international hit. Elementary is the #1 show on Sky Living in the UK, a top five series on Global in Canada, the #1 drama on Network Ten in Australia, the #1 U.S. series in Spain, and a top five U.S. series in Germany and Italy. Home media release Special features will include interviews with the executive producers.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARStaff). "A crew was just here last week interviewing our EPs for the season 1 DVD!" February 15, 2013. The DVD is available for pre-ordering on Amazon.co.uk here. No artwork or release date has been released. Videos Behind the scenes See also Timeline, the unofficial timeline of the events of Elementary. Production timeline, the timeline of the making of Elementary. Title sequence, read more about the title sequence made by Prologue Films. References This page uses content from the English Wikipedia. The original content was at Elementary (TV Series), and List of Elementary episodes. The list of authors can be seen in the page history of Elementary (TV Series), and List of Elementary episodes, respectively. Category:Seasons Category:Season one